A Malfoy beginning
by Lord Whatever
Summary: After Harry’s denied entrance to the zoo because of his lack of shoes he wonders around London until he reaches the Leaky Cauldron and meets Lucius Malfoy and hears his side of the story. No parings yet but will probably be Harry x Ginny


**Chapter One**

**A/N Hello I've just finished reading Deathly Hallows and said to my self how can I keep Harry Potter in life a little longer and answered write my own Fan Fiction. So if you like this chapter then you'll like the rest that will follow along with the other stories by me that will follow.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is with out a doubt JKR's

Harry Potter wandered down the streets in large tent like clothing his small eleven year old frame was smaller then it should have been by far and his hair was grimy and dirtier then it should have been by far. The boy's figure screamed neglected but nobody cared or paid any attention to him. Though he didn't know it that was because of a very old foolish mans wards around the boy. Harry Potter had been wondering around London all day. Because today was Dudley's birthday and Harry had not been aloud in the Zoo because he had no shoes. His Uncle had told him if he wanted to live with them he had better have found a way back home before them.

Harry no longer cared if he lived on the streets apposed to his home at Privet Drive. Harry wondered around the streets well into twilight occasionally wondering through an alley to look for food of water. Around the dead of night Harry found him self on Charring Cross Rd looking over a strange pub that no one walked into but several walked out from. Harry crossed the streets and looked at the door and reached over to the door knob his hands grasped it and he began to turn it when a hand reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder spinning him around.

Harry found him self looking into a startling pair of cool grey eyes. 'What,' the man hissed lightly. 'Do you think your doing here Muggle?' He said ending with a cool hiss his eyes never leaving Harry's green ones.

'Sorry sir but my name isn't Muggle, sir it's Harry Potter. My Uncle said if I wanted to live with him then I was going to find my way all the way back to Little Whinging, and I don't even know were I am and I don't even any have shoes.' The man stared at him with surprise flashing through his eyes. There he was Harry Potter the boy who had caused his Masters down fall. Just standing there with out knowing he was staring at one of the Dark Lord's second in command.

'Harry my boy,' he said his voice softer then before. 'How about I get you some shoes and maybe something to eat.' He said leading the boy into the pub, Harry's eyes watered and they were assaulted with smoke and his nostrils the pungent smell of Fire Whiskey. Though he didn't know that it was Fire Whiskey, 'Tom I'll be in my usual privet room with my young guest.

Harry was lead into a small room with a large booth much cleaner then the rest of the pub and large squishy booths to sit in. Harry took a seat as the man with drew a stick and with a last wave a pair of plain black shoes covered his feet along with a pair of socks. 'Thank you sir.'

'Call me Lucius,' as he sheathed the long stick into his cane which had previously gone unnoticed by Harry. Harry stared at the man who stared back quietly with a calculating gaze.

'Sir, what was that you just did?' Harry asked his eyeing the snake head that was attached to the end of the wand within the cane. Lucius smiled softly at Harry a smile that would strike fear through the hearts of Muggles and Death Eaters alike. He leaned back in his chair; he wasn't sure what to do with the boy. Maybe…just maybe he could make the boy see his way.

'Well that my boy was a wand, its used by wizards to perform magic. You see Harry I'm a Wizard and so are you.' He said taking in the looks of shock, confusion, and then realization. 'You have with out a doubt at some time in your life performed accidental magic, right?'

'Well there was this one time when Dudley, that's my cousin, was trying to beat me up and while I was running I jumped over a garbage dumpster and then ended up on the school roof.' Harry said thoughtfully and frowned at the memory, 'Uncle Vernon gave me a mighty good beating for that one.'

Lucius sneered at the thought of a Muggle beating a wizard and one from such a high ranking pureblood family. Tom came in and took there order but not before seeing the boy and gasping at the fact that Harry Potter was there and with Lucius Malfoy even. He had always personally believed that Lucius had served the Dark Lord under enchantment. The man himself had been to kind to Tom and had helped him through a number of sticky situations. 'Keep this quiet Tom would you?' Lucius asked softly and kindly. Tom bowed and muttered something that seemed like a, 'yes sir.'

'Lucius sir,' Harry started finally using the mans name. 'How did that man know my name I've never met him before in my life?'

Lucius grinned now it was time to make his move, 'A long time ago there was a man his followers like me called him the Dark Lord. You see most Muggles like your Uncle, hate wizards and when they find them they try to harm them and cause problems. So he gathered his followers and declared war on all Muggles until they were completely segregated from our society. Not all Muggles hate wizards some try to integrate into our society because by chance they were born with magical powers. They try to integrate into our society with out knowing any of our customs and traditions. They end up fouling up our culture and our blood which is held in great regard in our society.' He stopped to take a drink from his wine as he watched Harry's thoughtful reaction.

'There are some exceptions to the rule like your mother for instance,' Harry's head shot up in surprise. 'Your Mother did a great job integrating into our society and was extremely powerful if I recall correctly. I once dueled with her and nearly lost and I'm no push over.' Harry eyed the man there was a hunger there that wasn't there before a hunger to learn more about his parents. 'Your father was a pureblood like me; a pureblood is some one who comes from a direct line of _only_ magical relatives. He was also brilliant and if I remember correctly the youngest ever to receive a mastery in Transfiguration. When the Dark Lord rose to power he tried many times to recruit your father and his friends but he denied the offer. Normally the Dark Lord would have left him and his family alone even though you're Mother was a Mudblood, a Muggle born witch.' He explained now he leaned down to take a bite from his dragon steak. Wiping his mouth he continued.

'But your father and mother decided to openly fight him, at first he ignored them still but then he learned that there child would have the power to defeat him. Though he was against the idea of killing an infant and one that could be so powerful he had to do it for our cause. On the Halloween of 1981 he went to your home and killed your father and mother but when he turned his wand on you he, he couldn't kill you the curse rebounded onto him causing his down fall.'

'So he was the one who killed my parents?' Harry asked quietly. 'Well I think they might have deserved it, all he was doing was trying to prevent Muggles from harming wizards like my Uncle dose to me.' Harry said quietly he was so shocked that he could even thin his parents deserved to die but…he didn't know what to think.

'It's not all your parents fault there was also Albus Dumbledore; he thinks Muggles are harmless and peaceful. He's the one who put you with your Muggle relatives to be abused. He also twisted your father over to his side claiming Lily who wasn't with your father at the time would love him even more though that was a lie.'

Lucius wiped his mouth and looked at his enchanted watch. Pushing his plate from him he stood and watched Harry finish off the last of his fish and chips. 'Your birthday is on the 31st am I right?' Harry nodded and Lucius began to think again as he stared at his watch 'Would you like to come stay with me and my family until then?' he asked the boy. 'I just don't feel right leaving you with those Muggles.'

'I'd love to sir,' Harry yelled barley containing his excitement at the thought of not having to return to the Dursley's. The Lucius smiled and reached his hand out to Harry to grab.

'Hold on tight okay.' Harry nodded and grabbed the mans stone cold hand and closed his eyed tightly as he began felling as if he was being squeezed into a overly small rubber tube.

**A/N Hey guys well this is the first chapter of my story just so you know this story will cover years 1-3 and there will be romance. Also just so you know the next chapter should be up some time on the 31****st**** I'm aiming for around noon and it will be twice as long. It will cover meeting the Malfoys, Hogwarts letters, shopping, and Dumbledore. Also any suggestions would be great.**


End file.
